A Dark Frog and A Light Bird
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: Asui lost her family to an assassin who killed the wrong family. Asui depression is taking a toll on her mental health. She never goes out, she is barley passing her classes, and the only thing that makes her happy in seeing Tokoyami. She doesn't take her new medicine. She is at her braking point. The only way she can feel better or free is ending it right now.


**I decided to make a quick chapter long story. Hope you enjoy it. Also I am sorry for doing this. I low-key hate myself for writing this because I was tearing up while writing this. Especially around the middle of the story. I am making 2 versions of this story. One where she is successful and one where she was stopped. Read to figure out this one was.**

She had enough, she couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted everything to end right now.

Asui was busy crying her room. She reached a low point in her life. Asui's family were both attacked and killed by a villain who mistakenly killed the wrong family. It destroyed her heart, her mind, and her emotions. It has been 4 months since it happened.

She has been acting really distant since the death of her family. She never really smiled per say she was just happy. It was so bad that Mineta even stopped doing his little perverted actions. He realized he needed to be a more supportive friend.

Bakugo started making her food and sort of forced her to eat. She lost a couple pounds since the death of her family and the other students were worried about her.

It gotten so bad that she needed a therapist to help with her issues. Asui hated the therapist. He always attempted to make her forget about her family and prescribed her medicines that she refused to take. She wasn't another mentally ill person that is just counting the minutes until death.

Asui couldn't focus in class at all. She just keep hearing voices in his head of her family screaming in agony. She was barley passing the classes with a high D. Which was more of a surprise to Aizawa who expected her to be failing.

Tsuyu constantly wakes up from nightmares of her family being killed and she could have saved them.

It was worst when she saw the man who did it. It was a lion with a blade like quirk. He deeply apologized for killing her family like he had some sort of humility. She shouted at him and attempted to strangle him, but Tokoyami held her back from killing the man.

Tokoyami was beyond supportive. He did literally anything she asked since her parent's death. Got her some treats, helped her study since she wasn't doing well in class. He even witnessed a few breakdowns she had during their study sessions. She couldn't figure out why he was being so helpful. She wasn't unappreciative of it just more confused.

She did have feelings for him despite the limited conversation they had before her families' massacre. The only thing she really enjoyed was when Tokoyami was in her line of sight. She wasn't a yandare by any means. She just really loved him.

However, that wasn't enough for her. She just couldn't take this depression that she was experiencing. Asui planned to commit suicide while everyone went out that night.

"Asui you should come with us!" Ashido pleaded with the girl. They were planning on going to the movies, but Asui hasn't left since the incident. She forced a smile and spoke.

"I'll be fine, trust me." Asui lied though her teeth. "You sure?" Hagakure asked. "Yes I am completely sure. Kero." Asui clarified for the final time before retiring to her room.

Everyone decided to leave. Now Asui was all alone free to do whatever she pleased.

She has been planning this for months. She piled up 3 months' worth of medicine she hasn't been taking. Before she could do that, she felt it was only right to write a suicide note. But she would only write to one person. Fumikage Tokoyami.

 _Dear Fumi-Kun,_

 _I know I never called you that. I just wanted to express my love for you. Before my parents died, I really loved you more than the world itself. Of course, my family came first. I still cared about you. Even as I write this note, I still have strong feeling for you. You are the most important thing in my life now. But I just can't handle living anymore. I want to be with my family. I hope you understand what I am doing right now. I just couldn't write to anyone, but you. I think I should clarify, I still love you even as I write this. Sorry for being too distant to express my love for you. Maybe you could have dug me out the hole I am putting myself in. I know I wasn't the easiest person to read. However, I think Dark Shadow started picking up on my trail. Anyway, I am sorry for the pain I am about to cause you. I just can't do it anymore. I don't want you to commit suicide because of me. Class 1A can't handle two deaths by suicide. This would cause a lot of problems in hero society. I need you to live. I left you a sword in my closet to remember me by. You use to tell me about how much you love swords. So I snuck out and got you one. My name is etched into the hilt of the blade so you can remember me. I have something for you as well Dark Shadow. I left the recipe for my hot chocolate so Fumi-kun will make it for you. Dark Shadow please let Tokoyami have control of you. I see you annoy him all the time and I feel bad about not speaking up about it. Sorry, I know this letter is getting long. I just have one more request for you. I know what this will lead to and contradict my earlier statement, but I want you to kill villains. I know I would never say that, but I want villains who kill to feel the same pain they inflict onto others. I understand completely if you don't do that. I am asking too much from you right now. Just at least know, I will be waiting for you. Hopefully, you will find someone else who loves you just as much as I do._

 _Signed Tsuyu Asui_

Asui was crying while writing the suicide note. She knew her time came. She put the recipe on the back of the letter as promised. She walked outside her room and put the letter in the envelope. She wrote in all caps-

 **Tsukuyomi**

Not sure if she spelled it right, she taped the letter on the door and walked back in. She looked at her photos one last time to remember what happened before this. Her smiling family. She looked at her phone and saw all the photos of her and her friends. She even had one of Bakugo and Mineta. She smiled before proceeding.

She grabbed the pill bottle and opened it. But she heard a loud banging at the door. She knew who it was.

" **OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"** Dark Shadow shouted through the door.

"NO!" Asui shouted back.

"Asui please open the door. I want to talk!" Tokoyami shouted in between sobs.

"NO! Leave me alone!" Asui shouted.

Dark Shadow broke through the door and smacked the pill bottle out of her hands. Asui scrambled to get the second bottle, but Tokoyami grabbed it simultaneously as Asui did. "Asui let it go." Tokoyami pleaded. "No just let me do this." Asui cried.

"Why would you do this to me?" Tokoyami sounded like a child saying that. Asui looked up and saw the tears in his eyes. She looked over at the pill bottle and realized what she was doing. She was going to destroy the only person she had left. "I-I a-a-am so-sorry." Asui let go of the bottle allowing Tokoyami to throw it out of the busted door.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Tokoyami begging for an answer. "Because I can't handle it anymore. I just can't." Asui started crying in the avian teens shoulder. They cried in each other's embrace for a few minutes. This was emotionally wrenching for both of them.

The cries silenced. They were just hugging on the floor of Asui's room.

"Why did you help me for the past 4 months?" Asui asked. Tokoyami answered honestly. "Because I have been where you have." A hot tear came out his eye. Asui felt even more guilt hearing that from him. "What?" Asui wanted to know more.

"When I first got Dark Shadow, he wasn't the most friendly or trustworthy companion. He never listened to me at all. He did his own things and it was hell for me. I couldn't have friends anymore because he was always making fun of them or threating them. Which would scare a child. The only way I could make him friendlier was to listen to everything he told me. I did anything he told me. Whether it was shoplifting, stealing money from my parents, even bullying other children. I did everything to please him. One night, he asked me to go outside. I always listen to him, but I was a bit skeptical this time. I hesitated to go outside. He called me chicken and said he wanted to give me a gift."

Tokoyami paused for a few seconds. Dark Shadow peered out and laid on Asui shoulder. Asui started petting the quirk .She just liked doing it. It helped her a bit. Not a whole lot, just a bit. Tokoyami continued his story.

"As a child, I figured it was a good things. So as oblivious as I was to his plans, I ran outside and looked around. I asked where the gift was. He said right here. He transformed into this monstrosity. It wasn't as bad as it was at the Training camp. My parents immediately came out and saw what happened. They were my first victims. Dark Shadow clawed their insides out. I was young not stupid. I knew he hated light. So when the authorities came I informed them of my weakness. He calmed down and I ran to my parents. Their stomachs was tore wide open. Blood was splattered all over my hands. My dad manage to choke out a few words before dying. " **It's not your fault** ". I was discouraged from doing anything for years. However, my dad was right. It was out of my control. I had to come to terms with that. I eventually moved on and continued living my life. That's what I want to do for you. I always cared about you. I knew something like this could happen. I have tried, but stopped myself. I am here to help you." Tokoyami concluded his story with a more reassuring hug with Asui.

"I didn't know. I am so sorry that I was going to do that to you. Please forgive me." Asui begged for his forgiveness. "Trust me, I do forgive you. I love you after all." Tokoyami admitted to the girl.

Asui felt a bit of sadness leave her soul. "You do?" Asui asked to make sure she wasn't going crazy. "No I really want you. I have a romantic attraction to you." Tokoyami clarified. Asui wasted no time and kissed his all over his beak. Tokoyami enjoyed the sudden affection. He is happy to see his new girlfriend happy.

This was cut short when majority of the class came in to see a couple of things.

Pills all over the floor

Asui's lips on Tokoyami's beak

Dark Shadow smiling at this

A note on the ground

A broken door with claw marks on it

"Care to explain?" Hagakure gushing all over the romantic event unfolding in front of them.

They explained what Asui was trying to attempt. Which warranted everyone to be scared for her wellbeing. Asui, Tokoyami, and Dark Shadow all told them that it was fine and informed them of the new relationship status. Which enticed Ashido to ask a load of questions.

So Asui went to a new therapist per Tokoyami's request. She was very happy with the new therapist since she was much more supportive. The class got more involved and convinced her to be more social. Soon the class made something called Group Hang outs. This is when everyone in the class hangs out and do stuff. This is exactly what Asui needed.

 **6 Years' Time Skip**

Tokoyami and Asui (Mrs. Tokoyami) both have kids living in a more populated area. Their kids are happy and health with more manageable quirks. They have the life they always wanted. Parents and Pro Heroes. Sometime the do think about what would have happened if Tokoyami went with them.

One night though, Tokoyami couldn't sleep. He decided to take a walk thinking about the night his life changed.

 **Flashback**

Tokoyami was in his room just thinking about his depressed crush. It was a struggle trying to keep her happy and optimistic. He has done everything in his power to make her feel better. He doesn't feel like he is making any progress. She isn't taking the medicine she was prescribed no matter how much he begged her. It is taking a toll on him a bit.

He wouldn't give up though. He will still keep going until time ends. So he decided to check on her since he decided to bail on the trip since she wasn't in the most stable condition.

He took the elevator to her floor a bit nervous. He walked over to her room and noticed the note on his door. Dark Shadow came out and took the note with his hero name on it.

"Why is this here?" Tokoyami asked his quirk. "I don't know." Dark Shadow responded.

He tore open the note and read it for a couple of seconds. The rest is history.

 **So that is the end of the good ending. Now the next chapter may not be so bright.**


End file.
